


Audition Take Two

by just_one_more_nerd



Category: Glee
Genre: Episode: s02e09 Special Education, Gen, I have no idea how to tag, Sort of an AU, but it would change a lot of other stuff, only one small thing is different
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-10-01 18:50:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20371252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_one_more_nerd/pseuds/just_one_more_nerd
Summary: So basically I wanted to see what I think would have happened if Kurt had sung a song that was appropriate for the Warblers at solo audition in S2. The song I used is Love Drunk by Boys Like Girls.





	Audition Take Two

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I've posted on here to please be nice, but at the same time I really need feedback.

Of course Kurt had gone to Rachel for advice, back at McKinley she got all of the solos, and he needed to emulate her confidence and trust that she was the perfect person for every part. However, as he walked back to his dorm he realised that pulling a stunt would never fly here. So he went to his computer, and started researching. The pieces that went to competitions here had good beats and complex harmonies, but they were also songs that would make people want to bop their heads and sing along, he couldn’t help thinking back to Blaine and the way that he had encouraged a song that clearly wouldn’t go over well, and all the similarities between him and Rachel, when the perfect song popped into his head...

The next day he daydreamed his way through class until it was finally time for the audition. “Ok, my name’s Kurt Hummel and I’m auditioning for a solo at sectionals this year.” Kurt nervously blurted out “Here are some of the ideas I had for the arrangement, but feel free to change it up if you want, or whatever, this whole thing is really different from my old, never mind” he says as handed the council the music for some interesting harmonies he had figured out late last night. 

He knew he was taking a bit of a risk doing this a’cappella the first time he tried it for the Warblers, but it was a’cappella group, so he just had to trust that they would all get into it too. 

Top down in the summer sun  
The day we met was like a hit-and-run  
And I can still taste it on my tongue

This was the moment of truth, would they actually come in where he had written the basic outline for the harmony

The sky was burning up like fireworks  
You made me want you so bad it hurts  
But girl in case you haven’t heard

He knew he was smiling like an idiot but he couldn’t find it in himself to care, there were those perfect harmonies the warblers were so famous for!

I used to be love drunk, but now I’m hungover  
Love you forever, forever is over

Everyone had joined in at this point,

We used to kiss all night, now it’s just a bar fight  
So don’t call me cryin’, say hello to goodbye (Oh yeah)  
Cause just one sip, (oh yeah) would make me sick 

He walked across the room

I used to be love drunk

He sang at a random boy,

But now I’m hungover

He told the boy on the opposite couch

Love you forever, but now it’s over

He sang as he backed up towards the table

Hot sweat and blurry eyes

He jumped up and sat on the table

We're spinnin' 'round a roller coaster ride  
The world stuck in black and white (Stuck in black and white)

He swung his legs back and forth as he pretended to reminisce

You drove me crazy every time we touched  
Now I'm so broken that I can't get up  
Oh girl, you make me such a lush

I used to be love drunk, 

He jumped off the table

but now I'm hungover

He put out in hands in a defeated motion

Love you forever,

He grabbed the hands of the guy sitting in front of him, Nick he thought and pulled him up

forever is over

And then pushed his towards his boyfriend, if there pda was any indication

We used to kiss all night, now it's just a bar fight

He grabs two guys and pulls them up to dance with him

So don't call me cryin', say hello to goodbye (Oh yeah)

He makes a motion gets everyone to get up and dance with eachother

'Cause just one sip (Oh, yeah) 

He holds up a finger and walks forward

would make me sick

He dramatically falls over onto the now empty couch

I used to be love drunk,

He pushes himself forward

but now I'm hungover

He stumbles back into one of the warblers

Love you forever, but now it's over

He walks to the front of the room

All the time I wasted on you

He gets everyone to start jumping

All the bullshit you put me through  
I'm checkin' into rehab 'cause everything that we had  
Didn't mean a thing to you

He points at a random guy

I used to be love drunk, 

He leans over to one of the warblers like he’s confiding in an old friend

but now I'm hungover  
Love you forever, but now I'm sober

I used to be love drunk, but now I'm hungover

As he does chorus one last time he goes around and dances with a bunch of different warbers, upbeat and fun, with a slightly flirty edge that goes with the song, but not to the point where he was being creepy. Judging by the smiles and laughs he got from his light and slightly over the top performance they really were serious about that zero tolerance bullying policy. 

Love you forever, forever is over  
We used to kiss all night, now it's just a bar fight  
So don't call me cryin', say hello to goodbye (Oh yeah)  
'Cause just one sip (Oh, yeah) would make me sick  
I used to be love drunk, but now I'm hungover  
Love you forever, but now it's over  
Yeah, now it’s over

If the clapping and excited chatter was anything to go by, the Warblers liked that and even if he didn’t get the solo he had made a good impression. He noticed that the council members were talking amongst themselves. Suddenly Wes banged the gavel and said “we would like to offer you a chance to sing a solo at sectionals, and depending on how that goes we will vote as a club to decide if will be added to the roster on a more permanent basis.”  
“Oh my gosh! I mean, thank you for your support, I won’t let you down.” Kurt replied. Maybe this school isn’t as intimidating as it seemed at first.


End file.
